


Shampoo

by heyedu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyedu/pseuds/heyedu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The moment my lips say “I love you,” it’s the end; the moment you fell for me, even one second’s too long'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot ever for the One Direction fandom, it was inspired by this song ([After School / Shampoo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OSmITtaX3o)), I know this probly sucks too much but I did my best.

_I want to become shampoo, flowing down your hair_  
I want to cover you with my thick scent  
If you used to like other scents, erase them now  
I’ll make you drunk with all the scents in the world that don’t exist..

Liam was in love with Zayn, he felt in love since the first he saw the older boy. He loved everything about him, how his smile melted his heart, how his hair was so perfect all the time, how he would hold him in his arms whenever Liam needed some comfort. But Liam felt a little pain in his heart everytime he was with Zayn, he knew he would never get Zayn to love him, he was his best friend, his ‘brother’ as Zayn would sometimes refer to him. Liam would trade everything he has for a kiss from Zayn’s lip, well it’s not like they haven’t kissed before, but those kisses where on a friendly basis and Liam needed more, he needed Zayn to make him his, he wanted to wake up early in the mornings to find Zayn sleeping next to him, he wanted to share his life with the other boy, but his thoughts were impossible.

“What’s wrong with you Li?” Asked the older boy with a concern tone in his voice.

“Oh nothing, just thinking” He replied, noticing he had been idle, lost in his thoughts.

“Well, nothing? You know better, I can notice when something is bothering you” Zayn pulled Liam closer so his head was resting on his lap.

“It’s just that, I don’t know.. Have you ever been in love with someone but you have to keep it a secret because it’s wrong and you don’t want to mess things up?” He looked up to meet Zayn’s eyes.

“Well I have, but if it’s really love, then love is more important than anything else, right?” He smiled to the younger boy.

“I know, but at the same time I don’t really know” He just sighed in frustration.

“It’s ok Li, don’t worry too much about it. I’m here for you and I will always be here whenever you need me” He gave a soft kiss in Liam’s foreheard.

“Thank you Zee, I mean you’re everything to me, really. I don’t know what I would do without you..” Before he could finish what he was saying, the door opened and Harry was screaming to them, telling them they should be ready, it was time to go.

*

 _If you, ever make me sad_  
I’ll make your eyes sting  
 _But if you, make me happy_  
I can cover your whole body so the mirror can’t see you  
I’m going to cover your whole body with white foam  
I’m going to bury myself in you so no one else can take you  
You can’t erase my scent..

It was an hour or so, before the boys arrived the Louis’ parents lake house. Liam spent all the trip sleeping in Zayn’s arms which where softly wrapped around the young boy, as if they needed to keep him safe, even in his sleep. That’s how much Liam meant to Zayn. Liam was everything to Zayn, since the first time they met, he felt the need to protect him from everything bad in this world, he needed to love Liam in every possible way, but he couldn’t love him like a boyfriend thing, he didn’t want to break Liam’s heart, he didn’t want to lose him forever, he might have been a little too far gone for Liam since he was old enough to know what love was.

_The first time I saw you, I hated the scent surrounding you_  
 _Now forget everything, I only want to bury my scent.._

“Boys wake up, we are here” Louis screamed at the boys sleeping, waking them up and getting some curse words in return.

“Sure, we get it. Now stop screaming” Niall shouted from the back of the car, he didn’t like to be waken up.

“Babe, we’re here. Wake up” Zayn whispered softly to Liam, who was starting to open his eyes.

“Oh, can you please carry me in your arms to the nearest bed so I can keep sleeping?” He chuckled and pulled his toungue out.

“As much as I would like to, my lovely little prince, Louis is acting crazy and he won’t let you sleep” Zayn carried Liam out of the car in his arm to where the other boys were standing.

“Well isn’t this just beautiful?” Harry finally spoke after staring to the lake in front of him for a while.

“Yeah, it actually is” Niall replied and all of the other boys just nodded.

No one could complain, this place was really beautiful and they had some of their best memories here. Like Liam’s first kiss, which happened when the boys were twelve and Zayn decided that he was going to be Liam’s first for everything, so he just took Liam for a “date” and kiss him behind that old big tree which now, doesn't seem too big after all.

*

The afternoon was spent in fun, the boys swam a little on the lake, until their fingers were wrinkled, then they decided to cook some burgers and hot dogs, since no one knew how to actually cook. They thought it was best to watch a movie together since they were all tired from the trip and all the things they did today.

Liam was resting his head on Zayn’s chest while they were watching the movie, and Zayn couldn’t keep watching this, it was the worst movie ever, so he decided he would take Liam out. “Li, are you still up?” He softly move Liam’s head.

“Yup, what’s up Zee?” Liam replied while looking up to meet Zayn’s eyes.

“You want to come with me for a walk?” Liam just nodded and they both got up and headed outside, it was a little cold and Liam was only wearing his Toy Story pjs. Zayn took his jacket and put it around Liam’s arm so he wouldn’t feel cold. The boys walked in a comfortable silence until they were sitting under a tree, which Liam quickly remembered since this was the place where the boys shared their first kiss.

“I remember this place” Liam chuckled and his cheeks were turning a little pink.

“Yeah I know, I would never forget it” Zayn said quickly wrapping his arms around Liam, pulling him into his lap.

“Well isn’t the sky just beautiful?” He could feel the older boy’s warm breath on his neck while they were looking at the stars. Liam felt like nothing was impossible when he was with Zayn, Zayn made him feel safe, made him feel complete, made him who he is and that made Liam happy.

_The moment my lips say “I love you,” it’s the end_  
 _The moment you fell for me, even one second’s too long_  
 _Tick tock, you talk, we talk_  
 _Time is going by and my heart’s going to burst_  
 _I hate myself when I’m like this.._

“Zee, can I be honest with you?” The younger boy said pulling himself out of his thoughts.

“Sure Li, tell me what is it?” He just wrapped the boy in his lap, thighter to his body, feeling the warmth of his skin.

“I.. I.. I just think I love you. Well I don’t love you, I’m in love with you and please don’t hate me and please please please don’t leave me” The boy felt his heart was about to explode, his cheeks turned red and he could feel the tears coming out. Zayn turned his head so he would be face to face with Liam, their lips were just a few inches away, so he close the space and started to kiss Liam softly, getting the response he wanted from Liam.

_I want everyday-everyday, I love this moment_  
 _When we touch it’s a fantasy.._

“I would never hate you and I would never leave you, I promised you I would always be here whenever you needed me” He quickly replied pulling away from the kiss. “Don’t worry Li, I’m in love with you too, please don’t cry, because you know it breaks my heart seeing you like that” He hugged the boy thighter, and Liam burried his face on Zayn’s neck, feeling like the happiest boy in the world.

_When your wind blows I get swept away by it_  
 _Tears wash me, my heart is drilled, I’ll be your scent_  
 _Obvious scent goodbye, obvious love goodbye_  
 _Only my scent forever.._

After a few minutes in silence, Liam finally spoke. “And what does this mean for us Zee?” He said, looking straight to Zayn’s eyes.

“It means that you’re my friend, my best friend. And if you want my boyfriend. And if you let me, the only man in your life, the one who you will marry and live forever with” The older boy let his heart speak for itself. He needed Liam to know that we will always be there for him, and he will always protect him with his life.

“I love you Zee, I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

“I love you too Li, I love you forever”

_If you hurt me, if you make me sad_  
 _I’ll make your eyes sting_  
 _I’m going to bury myself in you so no one else can take you_  
 _You can’t erase my scent_  
 _If you hurt me, if you make me sad_  
 _I’ll make your eyes sting_  
 _I’m going to bury myself in you so no one else can take you_  
 _You can’t erase my scent.._


End file.
